The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the miniature rose class, which was discovered as a climbing mutation of the variety `Savalife`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,482. The disclosure of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,482 is expressly incorporated herein by reference. The characteristics of the new variety are the same as `Savalife` except as otherwise noted herein. The varietal denomination of this new rose is `Savaclend`.